Healing
by BooksIsLife
Summary: "Isabella, una niña rica. Edward un hombre consagrado a Dios. James Clerk Maxwell dijo que los opuestos se atraen. Eva probó la manzana. Nadie dijo que amar estaba prohibido..." Universo alterno. Two-Shot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a la Stephanie Meyer.**_

 _ **Summary**_ _ **: "Isabella, una niña rica. Edward un hombre consagrado a Dios. James Clerk Maxwell dijo que los opuestos se atraen. Eva probó la manzana. Nadie dijo que amar estaba prohibido..."**_

 _ **Healing.**_

—Algo que me haga olvidar todo.— Le pedí al barman.

Recosté la cabeza en la barra y le di uno o dos golpecitos.

—Aquí tiene hombre, olvide a esa mujer.— Me guiñó el ojo y a duras penas pude sonreírle.

Mientras miraba mi pequeño vaso no me animaba a tomar. Nunca tomo.

Él atendió a los demás y volvió a mi.

—Cuéntame, amigo. Necesitas hablar.

Lo miré y decidí hacerlo.

—Ella se comprometió con un idiota, es un bruto y ni si quiera le es fiel.— Más bien fue un gruñido todo lo que dije, mientras me animaba tomar el trago. Él me sirvió otro en silencio.

—Su padres son malditamente ricos, pero ¿Sabes algo? Quieren más. Entonces la van a casar con este idiota que es aun más rico. Y entre las dos familias se harán aun más ricas.— Rápidamente bebí el otro trago, definitivamente me estaba sintiendo mejor y más liviano.

—Y ella, ¿A quién ama?

Me reí fuerte.

—¡A mi me ama!— Casí grité. — Pero ella es la niña buena, jamás desobedecería a sus padres. Entonces yo me quedo esperando a ver si llego a ser algo en su vida.— Creo que ya habían pasado cuatro tragos. No lo sé.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Buena pregunta.

*Flash Back*

 _— Yo no quise hacerlo padre, pero estaba tan enojada.— La señora rubia parecía realmente arrepentida._

 _—Todos cometemos errores, hija. Reza tres Ave María, y tres Padre nuestro. — Sonreí por decirle "Hija" cuando seguramente yo podría ser el suyo._

 _—Gracias, Padre._

 _Se levantó y se fue. Yo pensaba que no tenía a más nadie y de pronto entró un hombre de gran bigote._

 _Me contó que no sabía qué hacer con su hija, si elegir lo que él creía mejor para ella o dejar laque elija sola._

 _—Los padres siempre saben lo que es mejor para sus hijos. Por hora su hija tiene a penas 16 años, es muy pequeña. Mientras tanto debería elegir usted por ella. Ya más adelante ella tendrá tiempo de equivocarse y aprender._

 _Nos despedimos y salimos juntos de el confesorio._

 _Y ahí la vi. Sentada leyendo páginas de la biblia, con su vestido verde y sus zapatitos bajos._

 _Isabella Swan._

 _El paraíso en el infierno._

*Fin de Flash Back*

—¡Fiu Fiu! Picante. En primer lugar eras el cura, en segundo lugar, ¿Cuántos años le llevas? y en tercer lugar, tú técnicamente le incitaste a su padre a que tome esa decisión.

—Exacto. Nos llevamos 9 años.

Tomé otro trago de lo que sea que me estaba sirviendo.

Él tuvo que ir a atender y cuando volvió le conté cuando ella se me confesó.

*Flash Back*

 _Esta niña me traía loco hace ocho meses. Mi superior siempre me retaba por no prestar atención en la misa._

 _Pero, ¿Cómo podría teniéndola en frente?_

 _Ella me miraba y aveces tímidamente me sonreía._

 _Y yo, el padre, el ejemplo de toda una iglesia, tenía pensamientos lujuriosos con una niña de 16... casi 17._

 _Me sentía sucio, pedófilo, y traidor._

 _Cuando terminó la misa Charlie, el padre de Isabella se acercó a mi._

 _—Padre Edward.— Me saludó._

 _—Charlie.— Le devolví el saludo._

 _—Sabe, yo confió mucho en usted. Justo ahora tuve problemas en el centro de la ciudad con una de mi empresas y no tengo quién lleve a mi Bella a casa._

 _Bella._

 _—…¿Y quiere que la lleve a su casa, o dejarla aquí?— Me temblaban las piernas._

 _—Que la lleve a casa, por favor. Dejarla aquí sería un abuso de su bondad._

 _Claro que no, pensé. Pero yo quería salvarla de mis garras. Varias veces hablamos y fui comer a su casa por invitación de Charlie a mí y al padre Benjamín. Conversábamos mucho, pero nunca habíamos estado a solas._

 _Le dije que no había problema y me acerqué a Bella._

 _—Hola Padre Edward.— ¿Se mordió el labio? Dios._

 _—Buenas tardes, Bella._

 _No dijimos nada, sólo caminamos hacia afuera donde estaba mi camioneta._

 _Subimos en silencio._

 _—Padre, quiero decirle algo desde hace mucho.— Su vocecita temblaba y casi muero de ternura. Así como una adolescente hormonal. Eso me causaba Isabella Swan._

 _—Dime. Soy todo oídos._

 _—Solo si usted promete no decirle nada a mi padre.— Su condición me hizo sonreír._

 _—Secreto de confesión, Isabella. No me está permitido decirle nada a nadie. — Ella se estaba mordiendo el labio y a mi me iba a agarrar una combustión espontánea._

 _—Bueno Padre, yo…Yo estoy enamorada.— Ella estaba roja como un tomate y a mí se me cayó el alma al piso._

 _Mis ojos se oscurecieron y apreté las manos al volante._

 _Intenté tranquilizarme pero sólo imaginar unas sucias manos encima de mi linda Isabella, me hervía la sangre._

 _—…De usted.— Bajó la cabeza rápidamente._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Me quedé unos dos o tres minutos mirando la carretera sin poder comprender. Hasta que tuve que decir algo._

 _—Qué cosas dices, Isabella. Estás loca.— Me temblaba el cuerpo y mi corazón latía desbocado._

 _Levantó la cara enojada._

 _—¡No estoy loca!— Me dijo._

 _—¡Claro que si!_

 _—¡Estúpido!— Me gritó antes de intentar abrir la puerta a pesar de que el coche estaba en movimiento. Por suerte estaba el seguro._

 _Frené el coche aunque aun no estábamos en su casa._

 _—¿Por qué lloras, Bella?_

 _—Porque eres un idiota. Sabía que me ibas rechazar pero un poco más sutil, no diciéndome "loca"._

 _¿Y ahora qué se supone que hago?_

 _—Di algo Edward, por favor.— Casi suplicó._

*Fin de Flash Back*

—En mis años de cantinero jamás escuché una historia así.

—Gracias.— Sonreí amargamente.

—Pero tú ya no eres cura, ¿Cierto?— Me preguntó interesado.

—No.— Bebí todo de un golpe y sentí quemazón en la garganta, pero disminuía.—Me ascendieron a párroco.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Lo peor es que debía casarlos pero alegué un viaje y los casará el padre Benjamín.

—No comprendo, ¿Ustedes tuvieron algo, aún cuando eras cura?

—*Párroco, y sí. Siempre que quería dejar mi profesión, ella decía que no.

—¿No que te amaba?

—Ama más a sus padres. Nunca me aceptarían ellos, soy pobre. Ellos ricos.— Sacudí el vaso pidiéndole más bebida.

—Eso es suerte de la mala, amigo.

—Lo es.— Tomé un poco del pequeño vaso.— Se supone que yo debería estar en Italia y mírame. Decían que tenía futuro como religioso. Colgué los hábitos.

—¿Se casan hoy?

Miré mi reloj de mano.

—Hace treinta minutos empezó la ceremonia. La perdí.— Apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos, ¿Por qué, Dios?

Oh si, cierto.

—Escucha, amigo. Los barman no damos consejos, sólo bebida. Hoy cambiaré eso. Ve y dile lo que sientes. Inténtalo una última vez y nunca te preguntarás "¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo…?" ¡Ve, corre!

—¿Tú crees?

—Yo creo.

Sonreí y salí corriendo. Me tambalee un poco pero llegué bien hasta mi coche. Me subí y arranqué hacia la iglesia San José.

Conducía algo mal, tal vez por la bebida. Me empecé a reír.

¡Si, Isabella Swan! No te casarás con ese chucho asqueroso.

 _Edward con muchas bebidas encima no sabía qué hacía, pero sin duda, era lo correcto._

 ** _Hola, quería avisarles que esto es un Two-Shot. Entre mañana y pasado subiré el segundo y último capítulo. Muchas gracias, espero que les guste y disculpen los errores :)_**

 ** _Juli._**


End file.
